This invention relates to an apparatus for handling photographic film negatives and more particularly relates to a device for stacking strips of film for placement into an envelope for delivery to a customer.
In the commercial processing of photographic film it is necessary to return the developed film or negatives to the customer for use in ordering reprints. Typically, the film is processed in continuous roll form. After processing the film is cut into strips, usually four frames long, and the strips constituting one order are collected together and placed into an envelope called a film sleeve. The sleeve filled with negatives is part of the order consisting of prints, negatives, and envelope that is collected into a set of delivery to the customer.
While several devices are available for stacking paper and other sheet items, the handling of photographic film is unique due to the care that must be taken with the film to prevent tearing or scratching. Since the primary purpose of returning the film negatives to the customer is so that the customer will have them available for obtaining reprints of any photographs that they desire, it is necessary that the negatives be returned to the customer in excellent condition so that the reprints made from the negatives will be as good as the original prints. For this reason a unique handling apparatus is required that maintains the image area of the film free of scratches or blemishes that may be caused by the handling apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a film strip handling apparatus that is capable of stacking a series of film strips in preparation for loading the film strips into a film sleeve. It is a further object of the invention to provide such an apparatus that handles the film with minimum contact with the image-bearing areas of the film and which is easily adaptable for use with a negative cutter to accept the film strips directly from the negative cutter.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a film strip stacker that is capable of handling different film widths with or without tabbing and which maintains control over the film strips during the entire collecting and stacking procedure.